Milla Maverick
Milla Maverick (ミラ·マーベリック, Mira· Māberikku) is a female mage who lives in Unitary Republic of Caelum (URC). Additionally, Milla is also the future daughter of Keith Maverick and Helena Valkyria upon picking her as his romantic partner, being the main heroine or love interest portrayed in her own story route. Appearance Milla Maverick is petite in stature, having the tomboyish appearance of a young girl in her late teens with a slender body. Milla has unique green eyes and blonde hair braided in a line pattern while behind it all is the shape of her ponytail hairstyle. Furthermore, she has a fair, white skinned figure inherited from both the mixture of her father and mother's skin tone combined with their genes altogether. She primarily wears very short blue pants, making it visible to her thighs seen by people as revealing. Furthermore, she is also wearing a tube top which exposes her upper abdomen while holding beside her a crimson leather jacket. Milla usually carry it around with her for several occasions like going on a special date. Milla's face even indicates that she has a wild-like expression all in a while displaying more craziness to her figure. In contrast to Helena Valkyria, Milla doesn't seem to be endowed with her mother's well-round bosom which should've been carry along her gene. However, this only gives way higher for Milla to have a strong-willed body, representing the idea of her common belief in "Justice" rather than her father's common belief in "Freedom."Milla takes on the full appearance of a typical natural-born fighter ready to fight anyone. What makes her unique in a way is that facial eye color is green in which Milla never inherited from both her parents. This was probably the nature of her father's genes evolution carried through his training in mother nature that had to do with it being coated into her blood. Personality Milla is seen as rebellious, inheriting the natural trait from her father's gene Keith Maverick and has the attitude of a tomboy, exhibiting behaviors that is considered typical of a boy. While so, Milla doesn't like to show any of her girlish side even once to the males around her. Instead, she wants every man to think of her as one of their gender, disregarding her own. Therefore, Milla doesn't really hesitate in actually wearing exposed clothing in which shows off her body likewise to being masculine. Similar yet different from her mother Helena Valkyria's personality, Milla doesn't know how to properly act and converse as a woman. Unlike her mother who is well-versed in feminism, but don't know how to approach a man naturally, Milla finds it hard to speak with women her gender as she is more familiar with men instead. However, Milla is certainly jolly and confident that there will be a mature change in herself when growing up so she can better, vividly understand what it feels like to live as a woman. History ??? Synopsis ??? Equipment Scarlet Blood Vermillion (スカーレット ブルーッド バーミリオン, Sukaaretto Buruuddo Baamirion) is a claymore mainly equipped by Milla for sword playing with other combatants, training in competition from the Knights Templar's Stronghold. Milla uses this weapon for fighting while also displaying her expert usage of sword skills. Even more so, Milla incorporated alongside Destruction Magic into a form of combat style upon battle. Magic and Abilities Magical Power and Abilities Enchanted Magical Power: Thanks to her overall magical power competence, Milla tries to speak beyond human comprehension with the animals. Milla's aura of magical power displayed enchantment towards any mage's wildest imagination where her presence is left voiceless to those around her upon contact. As a result of it, the animals Milla interact with will be less aggressive or even lose their aggressiveness against her altogether due to having that aura alone. Milla can sense and feel the living creatures while empathizing with them vice-versa. For example, it is their emotions and animal instincts from within the environment where Milla is at present currently. This is displayed serenely through a lullaby or song singed by Milla that the landscape and oceanscape would react to it, invoking a resonance dancing in tune with her voice. It would lead the entire place to becomes her setting of voice resonating echoes when not only will the animals sing alongside her, Milla will sing for them in synchronization by her influence towards the animal's behavior. Basically, Milla's way of language in speaking to the animals is more or less through a song, becoming the musical instrument upon speaking to them. Whereas her voice of the song synchronized with the environment, Milla has fueled the environment to get even wilder and more dangerous. It was shown as the world's eternano begin to start gathering in one location or area right after another, making the surroundings for most mages harder to adapt. The new phenomena were put there by the sign of Milla's sheer resonance of instrumenting her magical power as enchantment to mother nature. In other words, Milla has caused the phenomena to undergo a phenomenal change and go by her own terms. * Animal Language (アニマル ラングエージ, Animaru Rangueeji): Milla's way of speaking is far beyond normal human comprehension as she can speak to the animals in every respective language. In a way, she tries her very best can get the message across their mind by many means over the course of the years when growing up. Therefore, Milla trained and lived together in harmony with many animals that she had met during her adventure, establishing a connection to them by motherly nature alone. This profound ability enables Milla to deciphered the words of other animals around her, communicating with the animals that they're his friends and not enemies as understanding. Even though most animals relied on its instinct and aren't capable of a thought than in the common sense of humans, Milla was able to naturally communicate with them, bearing no ill-intention or malice towards her. Destruction Magic Destruction Magic (破壊の魔法, Hakai no Mahō) is an extremely powerful Caster Magic that takes on the form of a sword used by Milla herself similar to Holder Magic. She wield this weapon, casting magical power from Destruction Magic. It was also said by Setsuna Almark to have a devastating destructibility, rivaling that of even a Lost Magic in terms of power. Upon standing at a seemingly harmless position concentrated with the sword charging in her raw magical energy, Milla amasses a vicious maelstrom of radiant, scarlet and raven magical energy upon the all-round edge of the claymore or anywhere else that she desire; this energy almost appears as if it is a blazing hellfire that will extinguish the souls of the user's foes. This scarlet magical energy is formed by Milla generating her magical energy outwards as she gather ambient eternano from the atmosphere, compressing it upon their energy before manipulating this energy into a powerful form of pressure—pressurizing the magical energy to the point that it turns a vibrant crimson in texture, giving it the power to pulverize almost anything within her way. Because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it. With simple or even complex hand movements, Milla can launch this powerful energy at their enemies in unrestrained waves which usually cover a large distance, directing it towards the user's target. The energy is touted to chase the user's foe to the ends of the earth, no matter where the foe is standing, even if they possessed high speed, as it would catch her foe eventually. The energy can move at impossible angles that almost always manage to reach its target; it will always change its path around any obstacles or pierce through any wall in order to reach its target. However, as a downside, the energy is easy to deflect and dissipate if one knows how to. As it moves through the atmosphere, it gathers and condenses stray eternano and absorbs it into the energy to increase in speed. Normally, Destruction Magic always takes the form of a radiant energy that surrounds the user. When used, it seems to be focused through the user's hands, which directs it towards its target. Velocity Magic Velocity Magic (ベロシティマジック, Beroshitimajikku) is a rare form of Caster Magic that allows Milla to increase the speed and power of a moving spell, object, or even person to powerful heights. However, in order for this magic to be able to work properly, the object in question must be in any form of motion such as a moving spell. Milla surrounds the moving spell, object, or person with an energy aura until being completely enveloped by it. Though when hit with another charge, the spell, object, or person begins to accelerates up to a near-disappearing speed while also increasing the damage of it upon landing impact with its selected target. However, this magic has no known spells for it, but has been seen to be able to double the speed of anything in motion, including spells from other magics and people as well. Upon amassing a vicious maelstrom of radiant, scarlet and raven magical energy, Milla seems to utilize Velocity Magic alongside Destruction Magic altogether as a combination in a similar fashion to that of Unison Raid though by herself without two people needed. As a result, this does not only doubles the speed of the energy moving through the atmosphere alone, but also quickly gathers and condenses stray eternano and absorbs it into the energy at twice the speed than it was previously before. By all cases whatsoever, this helps catch the enemies quicker than expected to rather than all due time. Requip Requip (換装, Kansō), also known as Ex-equip, is a Holder Type Magic used by multiple mages which pertains to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armour and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. For Milla however, she can only used this on a basic level when equipping into her armour and weapon. Relationships Family Keith Maverick ??? Helena Valkyria ??? Quotes ??? Trivia * Her appearance is based on the character of Mordred from Fate/Apocrypha. * Permission to use Destruction Magic was granted by Perchan. * Both her alias, Mira Mirror On The Wall and Girl In Red Riding Jacket are a play-off of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Little Red Riding Hood. * On the other hand, Milla seems to have much more of a closer resemblance to Jeanne d'Arcadia, a member of The Trinity Knights of Maverick despite them not being in anyways related. * Permission to use the article, Body of Swords was granted by Highestbounty123. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Mages Category:Original Character Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Human Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage